Party Of One
by Chappy-the-Bunny
Summary: Aomine seems very aggressive towards the idea of having a birthday party. But why?


**Party Of One**

It was the 31st of August. Students were busily getting ready to get back into the swing of a regular school schedule, while sports clubs continued to sweat their hearts out under the unrelenting summer sun. Though their minds should have been on basketball, a nagging thought kept Teiko's first string of basketball players delightfully distracted.

"Say, Aominecchi, isn't it your birthday today?" Kise wondered, passing a ball over to Midorima after he had checked its air pressure.

"Yeah," was Aomine's dull response. "Why?"

Kise shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well, I don't know-ssu. I just thought that it was kind of weird how you haven't said anything about it."

"Yes, it is a bit odd."

"Geez-! Tetsu, don't sneak up on me like that!" Aomine barked.

"But I've been here the whole-"

"Don't let him lie to you, nanodayo," Midorima scoffed. He used the tips of his fingers to slowly push up his glasses. "I've been watching him. He did indeed creep up onto you."

"I freaking knew it!"

"Shoot," Kuroko murmured plainly. "I've been found out."

"This is boring..." Murasakibara complained with a yawn. "I just want to go home. Ne, Mine-chin, are you having a party? Can I have some of your cake?"

Aomine rubbed the back of his neck and cracked his shoulders. "Nah, no party. I'm too old for that crap."

Kise gasped horrendously loud at that. "Whaaat?! No party? Are you serious-ssu?"

"Yeah, I'm serious. Parties are kind of stupid, anyways."

"But...I had a party for my birthday..." Kise pouted.

"That's your own choice; my statement still stands." Throwing his head back to seek out their captain, Aomine called out, "Hey, Akashi."

Heterochromatic eyes glanced up from a clipboard pointedly, questioningly. "Yes? What is it, Daiki?"

"Since it's my birthday," he began, walking across the court so that he wouldn't have to shout, "can I skip practice? It's hot and I'm bored."

Akashi focused his attention back to his strategy spreadsheets. "I thought we've already had this discussion, Daiki. You're not _required _to be at practice, so really, I don't know why you've chosen to come here in the first place."

Aomine offered a lazy shrug, before going over to grab his stuff. "Not gonna argue with you there, all mighty captain."

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated."

"Whatever." He shot his teammates a wave. "I'm out, guys."

"Not fair-ssu!" Kise complained. "If Aominecchi's skipping, I want to skip, too!"

"I wanna skip..." Murasakibara grumbled.

"You all are idiots, nanodayo," Midorima input.

Kuroko remained silent.

Coming up with what he deemed to be a brilliant idea, Kise smiled and proposed, "Let's _all _skip practice and celebrate Aominecchi's birthday!"

"No can do," Akashi objected, and even though he didn't need to provide them with an explanation - his words were absolute, after all - he gave one anyway. "The coach has placed each of you under an hourly quota, and since most of you have been ditching practices as of late, your quotas are far from being met. Kuroko and Midorima are the only ones who have surpassed theirs."

"Did Mine-chin meet his quota...?" Murasakibara asked curiously.

"He does not have a quota," Akashi answered.

"Double unfair!" Kise cried. "Double, double unfair-ssu!"

"Whatever," Aomine said once again. "Besides, I already told you guys that I'm not having a party. Peace." As Aomine made his departure, he could still hear Kise moaning and groaning from the distance, Midorima's annoyed scoffs, Murasakibara's hungered growls, and Kuroko's pristine silence.

* * *

Back home, Aomine had had a nice birthday dinner with his family. They had ordered teriyaki burgers as take-out, as well as purchased a vanilla ice cream cake from the local ice cream shop. Content and filled with junk food goodness, Aomine told his parents that he would be up in his room reading. He eloquently left out the fact that what he would be reading was the latest edition of his lovely little Mai-chan's new spread.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Aomine reached over the the side and underneath it in order to seek out his magazine. Once it was in his clutches, he sat up properly and looked over to his night stand. "Wait, I almost forgot," he spoke to no one but himself. He crawled across his mattress and grabbed his one, most important item that was absolutely _necessary_ for him to continue.

Strapping on his party, Aomine wore an expression of utmost seriousness as the thing string smacked against his chin. It was then that he declared, "The only one who can celebrate my birthday is me!" and flipped open his magazine.

* * *

_Hi there! Chappy here! :D_

_Whooo, Happy Birthday to the aho himself!_

_I hope you've enjoyed ( the ending was so silly, I'm sorry ), and thank you for taking the time to read! (:_

_- Chappy_


End file.
